


Don't Say You Love Her?

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: The Hunger Games [1]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the relationship between Peeta and Gale. However, the games changed Peeta in more ways than one, and Gale can't help but feel torn by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say You Love Her?

Before the Reaping...

"I put my name in quite a lot this year, so don't get your hopes up that I won't be picked." Gale sat up and stared at the wall opposite him. "And you didn't tell me?" Peeta also sat up, but stared at Gale's blank face. "I have to provide for my family, and what we needed was for me to put my name in more than before." He continued to stare at the wall, even though he could hear Peeta crying. The blonde boy put a hand on Gale's arm, making him turn his head. 

"I don't know what I'll do if you're chosen. You have to win ok? You have to-" Gale put his hands around Peeta's face to calm him. "You don't know that I'll get picked do you? If I am, I'll try my best. Ok?" Peeta gave a soft nod and Gale kissed him lightly on the head. "Now get up and get dressed; you're Mum will kill you herself if she finds out you were here all night!" Peeta laughed and Gale joined him. "I'll see you at the reaping then, yeah?" The brunette asked as they left the house. Peeta nodded, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

After the First Hunger Games...

"Why can't you and Peeta get along Gale? It's important to me that you do so just man up or whatever ok?" Katniss stormed out of the living room in her victor's house, and went into the kitchen to get her bow. Gale put his head in his hands and thought about everything that had happened. 

"Peeta Mellark!"   
"I love you Katniss."   
"After three..." 

Gale had been on tenterhooks in those final moments. What was he going to do without him? It was always assumed that he'd marry Katniss but he didn't want to. He just wanted Peeta. Suddenly, the door flung open; Peeta was looking for "the girl on fire". "Katniss? Are you here?" He called. She didn't reply, so he walked into the living room. He was surprised to see Gale. "What are you doing here?" He asked, blushing. Gale stood up and walked towards the blonde, getting closer than just a friend. "Do you honestly love her? Look me in the eye and tell me you love her." Peeta sighed and looked Gale straight in the eyes. 

"I love her." 

Gale shook his head a couple of times, and took Peeta in his arms, kissing him passionately. Peeta broke away and looked annoyed. "You can't do that Gale! Just leave me alone please? I love Katniss and that isn't going to change. Just move on!" He shoved past the brunette and met Katniss in the kitchen. Gale heard the back door close, meaning they'd gone hunting. Without him. He sat back down on the sofa and cried softly into his hands. His world would never be the same again.


End file.
